dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Classic Gerosha
Classic Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is also known as the Gerosha-Volkonir Merged Universe, as nearly everything in the universe of Volkonir was acknowledged to be canon in this timeline. As of 2010, Gerosha and Volkonir universes once again became separate entities. Classic Gerosha is the first Gerosha universe to feature video of its properties. It was first forged on January 1st of 2007, and continued unabated until 2010. At that point, most of its unfinished contents were either shelved or discontinued to make way for revision and inclusion in Comprehensive Gerosha. Even though the first somewhat-Gerosha universe is Hyper-Uber-Proto Gerosha, and Gerosha Prime is sort of a classical era, Earth-G5 is labeled "Classic" Gerosha due to the sheer volume of work that was produced for it. It set the standards for nearly all template continuity that has been followed since. It was initially meant to be a second attempt at what is now called "Despair Gerosha," but proved to be far superior to that. The mindset at the time of its naming was that it was the version of Gerosha mythos that was most relevant to the Dozerfleet founder's time at Ferris State, so it is almost as if prior continuities no longer mattered. Most changes made focused on revisions to Ciem mythos. History Main article: Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha Most history for Classic Gerosha can be assumed to be identical to what it was in Despair Gerosha, unless otherwise noted. This includes Meshalutian Trilogy and Path of the Ming-Cho details. Made more explicit in this version is the Curse of Honeybee Samuel - especially in regards to how it affects the Flippo triplets. ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Main article: The Battle for Gerosha The only major change is in the reason that the Flippo triplets Candi, Miriam, and Marina find themselves in Erin's custody. The Flippos are portrayed a darker shade of Blasian (Indo-Persian Mulatto) than in Despair Gerosha. It is made more explicit that the reason Marina is not around in Ciem is because she got pregnant via Matt Baret, and then moved out to marry him. Erin becomes so angry with Marina upon learning this happened, that she nearly drives her other sisters into running away. The impact proves psychologically damaging on both Candi and Miriam, but with different results. Candi becomes repressed and her darker, nympho-maniacal side manifests. Miriam becomes a bit of a rebel, resenting Erin's authority just beneath the surface. In this version, Reily Flippo was originally going to gain custody of his sisters in the event that something should happen to Stan and Shalia. He reneges on his promise after he and his own family become world-famous chefs and travelers. Erin lives on her inheritance from Stan and Shalia, working part-time jobs so she slows the rate at which she burns through money. ''Extirpon'' Main article: Extirpon (story) Dereck "Eqquibus" Johnson's Marlquaan did more than just turn him into a winged horse and bring the Gray Champion into the 21st century. He did more than just arouse jealousy in the Society of the Icy Finger. His antics also created a huge surge of new Marlquaanites all over the world. Included in his disaster was a violent anti-hero named Extirpon, who could feed off the pride of others to generate their demises out of thin air. ''Navyrope'' Main article: Navyrope (story) A masked hero in Oklahoma City comes to the rescue of young women who are trying to flee abusers that want to force them into abortion mills. While said women and their resulting children hail this masked being as having saved them, the Obama cabinet takes issue with this and declared "Navyrope" to be a terrorist. Meanwhile, the FPB is organized to aid and abet in the coercion of young mothers into having abortions against their will. It takes Vince "Navyrope" Finton teaming up with his most recent rescue - Tiffany Sterlie - to expose the FPB's shady dealings and have them delegitimized. ''Ciem'' Main article: Ciem (webcomic) The revised plot is given in detail here and here. Major differences are that Candi knew all along, but kept Miriam in the dark about, the fact that she is a Centhuen Prototype. Miriam's fleeing to Alaska is explained in more detail, even though what becomes of her after getting there is not addressed at all. Marina's past is elaborated on more. Candi now has only 16 centilegs total, and they are only about 5 ft. long each. Candi first meets Denny while at college. They marry out of necessity to protect each other. Erin's killer is identified as Gunner Soorfelt - who is the same Meethlite that later makes the attempt on Denny's life. Instead of L1, Jeraime is turned into Musaran. Botan the Plant-Man debuts as an anti-villain. Khumar and Lindsay now have the surname of Hamilton explicitly, inspired by Anyce Hamilton from Replox: Abstract Foundations. Dolly is alluded to as having been S1 the Bunny at some point. However, she is never shown in this form. Donte's parents, Hector and Betty, get a little more attention in the background materials. Denny's family is mentioned: Eric, Patti, and Jessie Levens. Angie is shown as having some sort of psychic link that destroys the psychic link that was allowing Milp to torture Candi in mind, thus breaking the link but wounding Milp's pride over the loss of power - leading to a desire for revenge that would motivate her push to hurt Candi in person later. The Kerpher Gang would play a larger role in this version as well, as would the Latin Town district. One of Candi's first outings as Ciem revolved around rescuing a little girl named Maria Sanmarcos from Victor Nanale. This led to the media naming her Ciem. Candi gets to see Donte one last time before he goes off for war in this version also. Instead of being a police chief, Donte is a mere five years older than Candi. He is off to fight in the Phaelon-Metheel War, but his ship is intercepted and he is captured and presumed dead. Candi's battle with Don the Psycho is portrayed more tragically, as she is nearly raped at one point. Donte destroying Arfaas' ship is depicted, rather than merely alluded to. Musaran is defeated after being punched in the face, causing him to fall backwards and send his elbow through a computer monitor. The electrical shock resulting from that fries his suit, and gives Candi an opportunity to remove the AI backvisor. Jeraime himself barely survives his encounter. Henry Malestrom is alluded to, but not shown. Donte and Candi work hard after Denny and Angie's funerals to reconcile their relationship. Imaki Izuki plays a very minimal role in this story. It is also the last time that Tom Flippo is ever seen or heard from. Donte's hero form is also called Emeraldon explicitly this time, as opposed to "Captain Emerald." He had a custom suit, rather than the Captain Hero suit derived from Sims 2. He also has a rival in the form of the Sapphire King. Merle Hourvitz is portrayed as more openly evil this time around, directly working in cohorts with Duke Arfaas to stage a takeover of Dirbine by the Hebbleskin Gang. Denny has more enemies than just Gunner, Skellig, and Musaran. He has a personal enemy in the form of Kelsea Linney. ''Ciem 2'' Main article: Ciem 2 Two years after the first story's events, Candi and Donte are piecing their lives together and plotting to marry. Candi struggling with sexual addiction and Donte with cancer, they nevertheless resolve to get their lives in order. They also plan to adopt the young Charlie Wortel. Meanwhile, a corrupt government agent named Lloyd Kolumn joins forces with Arfaas and the Hebbleskin Gang to steal the notorious "Ming-Yo" out from under the Chinese government—and frame Miriam Flippo for it! Candi must jump into action as Ciem once again, this time to protect her sister from a dangerous international caper that threatens to literally mushroom out of control. Making matters worse, a Hebbleskin Gang victim named Simon Aardvonius is reincarnated as the termite-hungry Captain Aardwulf. This new foe knows no limits to getting what he wants—and he believes Miriam holds the secret to his ultimate treasure! It's up to Dirbine's orange-suited defender to find a way to protect her sister from a world gone mad. Joining the complicated mix are Mik-Non terrorists; Chinese MSS agents Black Rat, Stung Hornet, Tin Dragon, and Teal Hog; CIA agents Betty Harmin and Vienna Dockler, and more. The FPB briefly appears to cause trouble as well, believing Ciem and a targeted civilian they're after to be part of some "Navyrope" organization. Helping the heroes out is a rogue former NSA agent named Andrew Tinsel, out to expose Kolumn while protecting his daughter Sandy Tinsel and avenging the murder of his wife Margaret. Other than the inclusion of Lloyd Kolumn and a few others, the story has changed very little from its Gerosha Prime incarnation. Miriam is portrayed as being a bit smarter. She explicitly has the online persona "Sniperbadger" rather than "Snipebadger89." Steve McLaine doesn't sell Miriam out, but he does still travel to China to expose Melvin Markus and clear Miriam's name. Without a Dr. Leone, it is a regular Meethlite scientist who is murdered by Capp Aard after Aard's creation. Candi now has Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters as part of her arsenal. Miriam at one point steals a car when Candi has the flu. Candi's power glitches are no longer blamed on stress. Rather, she has the flu. It's revealed that this is because her powers and immune system are glitching due to her being pregnant with Frank, courtesy of her inability to stay out of bed with Donte. A more in-depth plot analysis can be found in [[Ciem: Nuclear Crisis#Plot|the plot section for Ciem: Nuclear Crisis]], which has a near-identical plot and set of characters in spite being in Comprehensive Gerosha. ''Ciem 3'' Main article: Ciem 3 Lloyd Kolumn helps the scattered and disorganized remains of the Hebbleskin Gang regroup after Arfaas' death makes them appear weak. They create their first successful werewolf named Lobe, and unleash him on Dirbine. Meanwhile, Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama abandons her post in Tokyo in pursuit of Ciem. Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura heads to California in pursuit of her, but gets captured by Kolumn shortly after teaming up with Kyle "Meerkat" Freneti. Candi and Donte begin enjoying the short-lived peace that Ciem has brought to Dirbine, while they raise their children Charlie and Frank. Candi gets a job at a bar, and Donte prepares to take Frank with him as he goes to see Ploribus Philippine for cancer treatments. As he leaves, Candi stays behind to watch Charlie and prepare Charlie for starting school. Jeral "Botan the Plant-Man" Cormier also returns, as he and his new wife Emily seek out Candi's help to free him from being a plant-man. Kolumn and Milp, in spite their disagreements on the Hebbleskin Gang's future, team up to scatter the city's heroes and capture Candi in their secret facility in California, where they plan to execute their prisoners. As Kolumn begins his campaign to collect prisoners and execute them in a mass drowning, Milp begins terrorizing Dirbine in Ciem's absence. Henry Malestrom, Jeraime's nephew, is captured and turned into a second Musaran after Lobe is killed while battling Botan. Ploribus, fearing that he is going to die himself, refuses to take action. Dolly Malestrom grows frustrated, and vows to save everyone herself. She steals a suit with Meethlite AI in it from Ploribus' underground lair, and becomes the Earwig so she can do Candi's job and rescue Candi after. However, things take a decidedly dark turn when the AI in Dolly's new suit reveals that it has its own agenda. This leads to the suit causing Dolly to abandon Nolle Barret to die in a fire, and then attempt to kill Botan the Plant-Man. The latter attack results in Milp exploiting Dolly's struggle to regain control as an opportunity to put an AI backvisor on Botan and control him. The combined forces of Milp and a mind-controlled Botan prove too much, placing the whole city in danger. Even with the suit's dangerous AI, Dolly decides to use it to travel to California and rescue Candi. With the help of some new friends, she is able to succeed. However, Delusia sacrifices herself to keep Candi from dying when she is placed on the chopping block at Kolumn's orders. Other Phexos manage to flee before the facility is flooded, drowning Kolumn and most of his remaining men. A quick alliance is formed, dubbed the "Forest Funnel Town Demolitioneers." This group consists of Ciem, Meerkat, Mukade, and the Earwig. With Dolly's help, the others are able to regain control of Botan. They take advantage of this to take down Milp, who has transformed into a "milliblob" and is destroying downtown Dirbine. After everyone concludes the battle, they go their separate ways. Candi and Donte settle down with the kids to a new home in Kentucky. It's revealed years later that Charlie becomes extremely wealthy in his own right. Frank takes on Donte's old mantle. However, Donte eventually dies of cancer and Candi is later murdered by remnants of the Hebbleskin Gang. Her daughter Dana moves in with cousins Lex Philippine and Andy Baret to form "Team Ciem," which was to feature in a since-canceled series dubbed Ciem Tomorrow. Of special note is that this version marks the debuts of Meerkat and Mukade. Other Without being entirely thought through, elements of the Volkonir universe was also declared canon. This included the Gwirdons' takeover of Cortasius, King Morlikus being turned into a piece of wood, Volkonir being banished to Earth in the form of a toy, the events in The Blue Face Film Strips, the events in Volkonir Journals: The Series, the events in Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43, the events in Volkonir, the events in Volkonir: The Series, and more. The Bison and Grillitan Diner, as well as sequels, were also acknowledged to be happening in this universe. Some issue is created by the fact that Miriam has a poster for a movie about The Bison on her wall. This is explainable as someone with suicidal tendencies making a documentary about the Bison and his antics, and Miriam liking the movie enough to decorate a wall in her bedroom with its poster. That she would have such a poster in her room is to show her desire to be viewed as "badass," since generally only fools would tempt fate by having a poster of The Bison in their rooms while existing in the same universe that the Bison himself does. Lex Philippine by Ciem Tomorrow is also no longer a spotless and celibate hero. His girlfriend Mallorie Wade and son Silo Wade have gone missing, and he's determined to find them. This is the first version where all three of the Flippo triplets deaths are caused |by beheading. Essentially, the Hebbleskin Gang succeeds in murdering the entire Flippo family. However, they are unable to wipe out the other families that branched off from them. Prominent inhabitants Team Gray * John Domeck / Gray Champion * Heeshwa Pwong * Mrs. Pwong * Miles Wealthington / Oraphim Flippo family CIA * Vienna Dockler * Betty Harmin Phaelite Society * Insila Murtillo * Ploribus Philippine * Nancy Philippine * Lex Philippine * Phaelites * Phexos MSS * Teal Hog * Black Rat * Stung Hornet * Tin Dragon Other heroes Rintel family Meshalutian cult * Sarah Umpid / Meshaluta * Sanction Harlem * "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon * Hurricane Nekoda Hebbleskin Gang Other villains Miscellaneous Development Inspiration and revision asdf Design asdf Production asdf Music There were some hopes to create a digital playlist album for the two works in Despair Gerosha. However, only one song was actually selected for the Ciem remake. That song was "Sleep" by Story of the Year. It was envisioned as playing background music, on while Candi is driving herself to the hospital. Cancellation asdf Planets The life-supporting planets with access to Zeran holes that receive the most attention are Earth, Phaelon, and Metheel. Flarvinos, Gwiton, Stacklit, and Marceshel also exist, but they are minor. Humanoids In addition to humans, the following humanoid creatures are known to exist: * Cortatians: Very human-like, varying only slightly. They possess telepathy and teleportation, and have abilities that border on magic. They live on Flarvinos and have a very medieval feudal society. Their knowledge of the English language is not nearly as great as that of the Phaelites, Meethlites, or Lirquinwirs. The exception is Prince Volkonir, who is offered 400 years to learn English. They possess magical swords and quantum-storage suits of armor bordering on henshin that they use to defend their realm with. Their primary enemies are the Gwirdons. ** Cortatians are Classic Gerosha-only, so Volkonir and Ciem: Vigilante Centipede are no longer the same continuity. * Gwirdons: A variation of the Gwirkers from a literary piece made by the Dozerfleet founder in 1996 titled The Golden Toad. Originally, they were to be known as the Quirdons. Little is known about the Gwirdons, who speak in an unintelligible language of various mumbling sounds. They have rubbery skin and mosquito-like faces, and possess wands with evil magic. They are relentless pursuers of their goals. Volkonir has killed many of them with his personal sword, named Selshon. ** Like their enemies the Cortatians, Gwirdons are Classic-only. * Lirquinwirs: These beings keep mostly keep to themselves, save for a few that meddle around on Earth. They have a very phantom-like essence, and can make themselves invisible to humans. When they do manifest, they appear as floating heads. They can use their eye flashes to stun enemies and can use telekinesis to choke an adversary. They are also technopaths, able to exploit technology to do their bidding. ** Lirquinwirs are also Classic-only. * Meethlites: The original inhabitants of Metheel were human. Later, after government-sponsored scientific experimentation grew out of control, the population was mutated into a species with graphite-colored skin and barely-visible irises. Many Meethlites have become violent crime bosses, including Duke Arfaas Hebbleskin. ** The Comprehensive Gerosha 'verse has Meethlite counterparts, with very slight differences in appearance from their Classic look. * Phaelites: The original inhabitants of Phaelon. These humanoids also attempted to experiment on themselves, much the same way as with the Meethlites. Before long, the Phaelites and Meethlites found themselves involved in a bitter rivalry that spanned multiple worlds. One of the most prominent Phaelites on Earth was Ploribus Philippine, the half-brother of Candi Levens. ** Phaelites, much like Meethlites, will transfer over. However, their backstory and that of the Phaelon-Metheel war is different in the Comprehensiveverse as opposed to the Classicverse. * Centhuens: These centipede-like creatures have little trace of their humanity left, and many of them are almost devoid of free will. They are a breed of soldiers, capable of immense destruction. They are not invincible, but are very durable. Unlike Centhuen Prototypes, they lack a rapid regenerative ability. ** True Centhuens are more theoretical in the Comprehensive universe, but a few of them do end up existing. Not as many as the Classic universe, however. * Centhuen Prototypes: The early phase of Centhuen development by Phaelite technology. These beings have a wide range of powers that are partially influenced by body hormones. The most sophisticated Centhuen Prototype ever manufactured was Candi Levens, who had ESP-like capabilities and rapid cellular regeneration along with centilegs. Outside of their centilegs, which hide inside their bodies when dormant, and their other special abilities, Centhuen Prototypes appear normal. Most of them can maintain sufficient control of their powers to hide them when they are not needed, allowing many of them to lead very normal lives. ** Length and other properties of centilegs are different in the Comprehensive universe. For one thing, they're shorter than their Classic universe counterparts. * Milthuens: Millipede-like creatures that can climb walls and curl into balls of destruction. They are the Meethlites' response to Centhuens. * Milthuen Prototypes: The early Meethlite response to Centhuen Prototypes. Milthuen Prototypes possess greater telepathy than Centhuen Prototypes do, but are generally weaker fighters. They can climb walls and are very agile. However, their regenerative abilities are not on par with that of Centhuen Prototypes. * Milliblobs: Milthuen Prototypes can drink a special potion to mutate into Milliblobs. These beings have very vulnerable flesh cores, but possess "branches" that can resist lots of abuse while also inflicting severe damage against enemies. Focused branches can become projections of a Milliblob's former Milthuen Prototype self. ** Transfer to the Comprehensive 'verse remains up for debate. * Meerkinoids: Human Meerkats. This was a project initiated and soon-abandoned by the Meethlites. The only successful Meerkinoid was Kyle Freneti. * Lycanthropes: These Meethlite-created beings are similar in appearance to werewolves. The plan to develop them came about after Milthuens and Milthuen Prototypes proved a disappointment. Likewise, the AI neural interface backvisor cyborgs that the Meethlites once used were also phased out. The last authorized backvisor cyborg was Musaran II. The first successful wolf-man was Rico. * Plant-Men: These Phaelite experiments were met with varying success. One of the most prominent plant-man hybrids with massive regenerative abilities and related powers was Jeral Cormier. ** Jeral's future remains up for debate. * Random other experiments, such as Captain Aardwulf and Delussa, also were created through the Phaelites and Meethlites. Most of these proved to be one-time successes before their related projects were abandoned. ** Likewise, their Comprehensive universe selves are up for debate. Marlquaanites Marlquaanites are enhanced humans that have been altered by the Marlquaan. They possess abilities that border on the supernatural. While they are rare, they are considered serious due to the difficulty involved in disposing of them. Every Marlquaanite is affected by this barely-explicible phenomenon differently. * The Gray Champion is a Marlquaanite able to imitate being a ghost. He can also transport himself through electrical lines and fly. He is resilient to aging, making him functionally immortal. * Extirpon absorbs negative emotional energy from others, particularly pride and arrogance, and converts it into reality-warping which he uses mainly to protect himself and punish evildoers. Use of his powers comes at the expense of temporal loss of sanity and at proneness to an ill temper. * Eqquibus and Foalesce are half-human and half-horse, also with wings. While not immortal nor indestructible, they are still very difficult to kill. * Extirpon's ex-girlfriend has abilities of flight, electricity, and shielding from attacks, and powers it by others' anger. When she turns on Extirpon, this makes them almost equals. Notable characters The following are the most notable characters in this fictional universe. Gerosha Chronicles sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to founding of Gerosha, the Battle for Gerosha, the life and times of Ciem, and the Marringtons' quest to rid the world of the Ming-Cho. Grillitan Diner sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to the Grillitan Diner and its crew. The Grillitan franchise becomes one of the most successful Earth-based franchises in all the Gerosha universe. Its main competitor proves to be Scarface Beverages. Unlike many other Classic Gerosha properties, Grillitan was not canceled when Comprehensive Gerosha was released. It was merely placed in a separate continuity. * Wes Sankey * Valerie McMaline * Reggie Schmelding * Bookie Rodriguez * Anita Sankey Meshalutian sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to the Meshalutian Trilogy, where Sarah Umpid seeks to be raised from death through stalking and overthrowing the Rintel family. This is one of few non-Gerosha franchises in the Gerosha universe that not only wasn't canceled, but was also allowed a Comprehensive Gerosha equivalent. Volkonir and Marzwhatti sub-continuity The following characters are most relevant to the stories of Prince Volkonir and Marzwhatti the Lirquinwir. This continuity was canceled when Comprehensive Gerosha was released, resulting in there being no more plans for any Volkonir or Marzwhatti-related material. If interest is ever renewed in Volkonir, however, then he will get his own continuity outside of Gerosha narratives. With the exception of a willingness for a remake, however, The Blue Face Film Strips remains dead to continuity. Cassie Helm Cassie Helm is a college student who is reluctantly recruited by Toy Volkonir to change him back into a prince. Amidst the duo's attempt to fulfill their mission, Cassie finds herself being chased throughout downtown Big Rapids by two Gwirdon soldiers who've been hunting Volkonir down. Cassie smokes, a fact she points out to explain why she is exhausted so easily when Volkonir wishes her to keep running so that they may escape their pursuers. In spite this, she is never depicted smoking either in the script nor on screen. Katie Averes Katie Averes is a young girl, the little sister of Kelina Averes. When her older sister is killed by Marzwhatti, she copes by becoming an emo girl who writes depressing poetry with her spare time and is mildly rebellious to authority. She gets hysterical whenever Marzwhatti's name is even merely mentioned. Kelina Averes Kelina Averes is a teen in The Blue Face Film Strips known for her journalistic curiosity. She takes three pictures of Marzwhatti floating outside her house, wondering what the significance of it is. She then develops the strips of film that contain the creature and studies the photos to try to figure out what she saw. In retaliation and as part of a game, Marzwhatti murders Kelina right in front of her younger sister. Katie survives, but goes mildly insane after witnessing the crime. This is similar to several scenes in The Ring, where a girl named Katie Embry (played by Amber Tamblyn) is killed by Samara and the only surviving witness is her friend Becca Kotler (played by Rachel Bella), who similarly goes insane. Also a spin on this fact is that a real-life Beck played the part of Katie Averes in both Volkonir Journals and Blue Face. King Morlikus King Morlikus is the uncle to Prince Volkonir and is the Cortatian king. He is turned into a piece of wood by the Gwirdons, who then kidnap him to set a trap for the royal family after snuffing out the fabled Candle of Hope. As a piece of wood, his fate after the kidnapping remains unknown. It is believed that he is rescued by Volkonir ages later, but this has never been verified. Marzwhatti the Lirquinwir Marzwhatti is a blue Lirquinwir and a serial killer who has escaped prison on his home world and made his way to Earth. His game is simple: he lures victims into taking pictures of him, counts how many pictures were taken, gives the victim that many weeks left to live, and then kills them when their time is up. He then destroys the evidence and leaves. Any witness who doesn't take his picture, he will make suffer so that they will not want to hear his name mentioned in their ears nor testify to having seen him. Prince Volkonir Prince Volkonir is a 427-year-old prince who was trapped inside of a stuffed toy by a magic spell cast on him by the Gwirdons on his 27th birthday. He has since spent the next 400 years of his life trying to find the Zeran hole that would lead him to the Pools of Healing, where he could undo the spell. He learns over time that it is somewhere in the city of Big Rapids, MI, just a short ways away from a purple-painted pipe inside of the Granger Building of Ferris State University. He has, however, only limited means of travel. He is obsessed with finding a noble young woman who will take him on his journey to the town and throw him at the pipe. His wish is ultimately fulfilled by Cassie Helm, in spite the two of them being hunted by Gwirdons. Gwirdon grunt soldiers The Two Gwirdon Soldiers are Gwirdon agents who have been hunting for Toy Volkonir, so that they may imprison him just as they have the wood piece that used to be King Morlikus. They chase after Cassie, threatening to kill her if they catch her for her part in aiding Volkonir. According to Volkonir, they will try to drown Cassie in the river if they catch her. The Reward The Reward is a man known by no other name, though it is implied that he has always had a strong crush on Cassie. When Cassie learns that Volkonir struck in him the courage to ask her out, she immediately returns the affections and motions to invite him into her dorm room at the end of the Volkonir film. Classic Gerosha series See also * Volkonir * Volkonir Journals * The Blue Face Film Strips * Gerosha multiverse * Despair Gerosha * Comprehensive Gerosha * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Gerosha universe